Can You Survive 21: Legends
Can You Survive 21: Legends was the twenty-first installment of the Can You Survive series and the final season of the second generation. The game began directly following the finale of Fans vs Favorites on May 18, 2016. This season featured a cast of returning players who succeeded their first time around. They made an impact in some way and had heavy involvement in shaping the course of their original season. In the end, Albie George beat out Owen Woityra and Grace Courtney in a 7-2-1 vote. Ashlee was awarded Fan Favorite as well as Player of the Season. Unlike previous seasons, the theme did not correlate with a location or a time period. Instead, it followed the idea of fairytales, legends, and folklore with the overall concept of the season being like a storybook. Production Production for this season began during late 2015. The original idea was to make season 20 an all-star season. However, because of the time between seasons, an extra season was added in between The Stone Age and Legends. Brandon, Caroline, and Julie returned as the hosts for the season. Initial invites went out on May 1st to the first round of possible castaways. A variety of past players were contacted but declined the offer. Those include Cameron and Danny from All-Stars 2, Igor and Joseph from Ancient Greece, Brandon from Chernobyl, Gray and Jamie from Nepal, and Sara from Medieval Europe. Twists * Legends - A group of past players who left their mark on the series returned for another shot at the title. * The Storybook -''' The game was broken up into different chapters. Each chapter included twists and flashbacks from past seasons in order to pay homage to the series as a whole. ** '''Flashbacks - All challenges throughout the season were based on memorable events that happened in previous seasons. ** Plot Twists '''- Plot twists were meant to shake up a storyline. There were five plot twists, each based on a twist from a previous season. *** '''Chapter 1 (Unfit) - The first chapter was from CYS20. All four tribes headed to Judgement and four people were voted out of the game during the first round. *** Chapter 2 (Feudalism) - The second chapter was from CYS17. Each round, contestants compete for tribal immunity. The first place tribe was immune and received a clue to a power. The second place tribe was immune but attended Judgement. The two last placed tribes went to Judgement where one person was voted out. *** Chapter 3 (Banishment) - The third chapter was from CYS14. The tribe leader from each tribe banished someone to the other tribe at the end of each round. That person became the new tribe leader for their new tribe. *** Chapter 4 (Pirate Master) - The fourth chapter was from CYS18. Right after merge, everyone fought for individual survival. The last place person in the challenge received the Black Spot. The winner of the challenge would select two others to receive the Black Spot. Those three were the only three vulnerable at judgement that round. *** Chapter 5 (Gas Masks) - The fifth chapter was from CYS15. Everyone continued to fight for individual survival. Whoever won the challenge selected one person to also receive immunity for the round. * Suicide Squad - During round one, the four eliminated players entered The Suicide Squad. On Suicide Squad, they voted again to see who would be the first official person voted out of the game. After round two, the next eliminated player joined Suicide Squad with immunity and helped vote the next person out. This continued every round until a time when the three remaining players in Suicide Squad had the chance to return to the game. That was decided by the players remaining in the game voting for one of them to return. * Pieces of Magic - Once a tribe won Survival during the Feudalism portion of the game, they had the chance to pick a piece of magic for their tribe. Victoria Secrets gained access for the Ruby Slippers and the Enchanted Rose. Reactor 4 gained access for the Pumpkin Coach and the Poison Apple. Castaways Twenty-four returning castaways were selected. The tribes were named after popular alliances from past seasons - Reactor 4 from Chernobyl, Palz from Medieval Europe, Victoria Secrets from Cape of Good Hope, and Black Ice from Frozen Tundra. : The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway received during Tribal Councils where the castaway was eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' Season Summary Episode Guide Voting History Suicide Squad Voting History Final Judgement Notes *During round one, all four tribes went to Judgement where four poeple were voted into Suicide Squad. *On day twelve, Morgen was removed from the game for not abiding by the confessional rule. *Jessica was voted out before the tribe swap but survived longer in Suicide Squad, so she was never officially put on a swapped tribe. *During round six, the vote tied twice leading to the remaining contestants pulling rocks. Richie pulled the purple rock. *Following Richie's elimination, Bryce and Jared were banished to the opposing tribes. *During round seven, both tribes fought for individual survival and both tribes voted someone out. *Following the Double Judgement, Danielle and Jesse were banished to the opposing tribes. *At the beginning of round nine, Grace was voted back into the game from Suicide Squad. *During round nine, both tribes fought for individual survival and both tribes voted someone out. *During round ten, Cody got last in the challenge and automatically received The Black Spot. However, he used the Poison Apple which removed himself from Judgement meaning only Danielle or Patrick could be voted for. Trivia *The Stone Age was the first non-alias season to lose all of its representatives. *Everyone from Medieval Europe made at least jury making it the best overall placing season. *This is only the second season to feature the Purple Rock.